Darkness In His Heart
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: When on a trip to the mountains, the ninja are attacked by a mysterious figure, injuring Kai and Jay, while the figure infects Cole's heart with darkness. Afraid he'll hurt the ones he loves, Cole flees, vowing only to return once his darkness is under control. A year later, New Ninjago City is under attack, the ninja captured, now it's up to Cole to save them, using his new powers
1. Chapter 1

**This is just chapter 1 of this story and I admit I was having issues with this chapter, so it may not be as good as you hoped, but I promise it's gonna get better later on down the road, so bear with me for a little bit, please? *pouts***

**Now, let's get this over with...so you can criticize me...**

* * *

**Cole's POV**

Darkness, that's the first thing I remember. Darkness and someone's pleas for help, it sounded like a girl, her voice sounding so familiar.

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw that I was lying in the snow atop of a mountain, the snow around me a pinkish color. Looking down at my shirt, I saw blood, which explained the snow's color.

Sitting up, I looked around, trying to locate the source of the cries for help, finding a figure several feet away. Getting up, I slowly made my way over to it, my body aching with each step I took.

When I got closer, I saw the figure a lot better than before and immediately recognized her. It was Nya, who had Kai and Jay laying down in front of her, neither of them moving.

She hadn't noticed me yet, so I took another step forward, the snow crunching beneath my feet, making her turn to look at me, fear in her eyes.

"Cole, is that you!? I thought you were dead, her attack went straight to your heart, then you never got up!" Nya shouted as she hugged me tightly, pulling back moments later.

I was slightly confused as to what she was talking about, but then I remembered the mysterious figure that had attacked us, wounding Kai and Jay.

I remember she'd went to attack Nya, but I jumped in front of her, the stranger's hand going all the way through my heart before yanking her hand back out, my blood covering her hand.

I remembered hearing Nya's screams of horror, the feel of her hands on my chest, trying to stop the bleeding, then everything went black.

I looked over at Kai and Jay, making Nya look too, concern written on her face. Walking over to them, I grabbed Kai and placed him on my back, ready to carry him down the mountain.

I went to grab Jay, slinging him on my back too, the weight from both of them not bothering me, but it seemed to bother Nya, her face full of concern.

"Cole, you shouldn't carry both of them. Let me carry Jay, while you carry Kai." She said, giving me a smile. I felt something tug at my heart as I handed Jay to her, but I ignored it.

Our walk down the mountain had been extremely long, so we'd stopped to rest several times on our way down. It would have been faster if Jay and Kai weren't unconcious, but that couldn't be helped, so we continued our journey down the mountain.

The two of us then slowly made our way down the mountain, the cold winds not making it any easier, making our way into a village not too far from the foot of the mountain.

When the villagers saw us, they rushed over, immediately taking Kai and Jay to their hospital. Me and Nya were to go too, to get examined and tell them everything that had happened.

The two of us were lead to a small room in the hospital, instructed to sit down on the bed as the doctor asked us some questions.

We explained everything that had happened, which made the doctor panic a bit, immediately trying to check my wound, finding it to only be a scar.

He stared at it for a moment, the look on his face being one of pure shock and fear as he slowly backed away from me, his eyes wide and full of fear and malice.

"You people ran into Akuhei, the evil spirit of the mountain and you're friend here has been infected by her, his heart is now full of darkness." The doctor said, looking at me.

After he said that, he fled the room, not wanting to be anywhere near me. He was afraid of me and he had every right to be, darkness was never a good thing, it corrupted people, made them do horrible things, like hurt the one's they love...

Nya turned to look at me, her expression softening. She placed her hand on my heart, but out of fear, I swatted her hand away and got up from the bed, moving away from her.

"Nya, don't touch me, I could hurt you." I said, going to stand in front of the mirror. Looking at myself, I saw my skin had gotten paler and my eyes had turned gold.

Nya didn't listen to me and came closer, wrapping her arms around me for a hug, her head resting on my back. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I'd been holding.

"I'm not afraid, I know you'd never hurt me intentionally." She said, her voice so full of confidence.

Slowly, I removed her arms from around me and turned around to face her. I stared at her for a moment before placing a kiss on her lips.

She closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss. For a moment, I forgot what was happening, all I could focus on was Nya.

Snapping out of my daze, I quickly pulled away from the kiss, only to find Nya with tears rolling down her cheeks. Placing my hand on her cheek, I wiped away her tears before moving my hand to the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry about this." I said as I pinched a nerve on the back of her neck, knocking her out, carefully laying her on the bed before writing out a note and placing it in her hand before escaping through the window.

I walked for hours, knowing where I was going. I knew that I needed to stay as far away from them as possible, afraid I'd hurt them, especially Nya.

It was still night when I stopped to rest, having reached my destination, Hiroshi's Labyrinth. None of them would ever find me here, so it was the perfect place to hide.

I walked around the deep jungle, searching for some sticks to use as firewood, eventually finding just enough to start a fire, so I made my way back to my campsite.

Throwing the sticks down, I began trying to start a fire, not having any luck. The longer it took, the angrier I got. I ended up throwing the stick I was using, not knowing where it'd landed.

After minutes of sitting in frustration, I began to try and start the fire again. Only this time, something had happened, purple flames erupted from my hand, starting a fire.

My eyes widened in shock, not quite sure what had happened, but I knew it had felt...natural, like I'd been doing it all my life.

Snapping out of my daze, I began to try and make the flames appear again, focusing all my attention on creating the flames once more, succeeding eventually.

I watched as the purple flames danced across my hand, not burning my flesh as I played with the flames. I laughed a bit, wondering if this was a result from the darkness.

I don't know how long I had played with my new powers, but the next thing I know, the Sun rose, beams of light making their way through the trees.

I figured I'd get some rest then, crawling onto my blanket, wrapping myself in it and falling asleep, a strange feeling tugging at my back, but I ignored it.

* * *

**Nya's POV**

I awoke the next morning to find myself in a hospital bed, Kai and Jay sitting next to me, but not Cole. That's when I remembered yesterday's events, especially the attack.

_Flashback_

_We had just arrived at the top of the mountain and started to set up camp, when I saw a strange figure in the distance and began to walk towards it._

_The closer I got, the better I could make out what the figure looked like. It appeared to be a little girl, around the age of 8 or 9 years old, but something about her seemed strange._

_Getting just a little bit closer, I saw that she was barefoot and as pale as death. I noticed a small stream of blood trickling down her legs, so I thought she was hurt._

_That was when she turned around, making me realize that it was no ordinary little girl. The area near her heart was bloody, which I assumed was the source of the blood running down her legs._

_Her facial features were horrifying, her eyes nothing but black holes, like her eyes had been gauged out. Her teeth were sharp and pointed, like daggers._

_The girl's hair was long and pitch black, her hair falling freely down her back. Even though she had no eyes, she looked dead at me, then smiled._

_That's when she lunged at us, taking out Jay first, using some strange power to knock him back several feet, making him hit his head on a nearby rock._

_Then, she went after Kai, who put up more of a fight against the demonic creature. She finally took him out too, almost making him fall off the nearby cliff, but luckily he didn't._

_Instead of going after Cole next, she turned and came after me, her hand glowing. Her hand's glow was fairly bright and dark blue in color, the light flowing down to the middle of her palm, where a small dark blue crystal was forming in the center of her palm._

_Then, she lunged at me, aiming for my heart, when Cole pushed me out of the way, the girl's hand going through his heart and out his back._

_She yanked her hand out of his body, making his body fall to the ground, blood seeping from his wound, creating a large puddle around his body._

_I crawled over to his body, no longer caring if she got me, all I knew was that I needed to save Cole. I waited for her to attack me as I helped Cole, but she never did._

_She had simply vanished into thin air, leaving me alone atop the mountain, with three unconcious guys, one of them nearing death and in desperate need of a hospital._

_I sat there for Overlord knows how long, trying to save Cole. His heartbeat had slowed dramatically and finally, it had stopped, so I went to help the other guys._

_Cole woke shortly after that, giving me quite a scare, considering I thought he was dead._

_End Flashback_

Quickly sitting up in bed, I brought my hand to my head, finding myself with a massive headache.

"Whoa, be careful sis!" Kai said, giving me a small smile.

"W-Where's Cole?" I asked, remembering the kiss from last night, right before everything went black. Kai and Jay glanced at each other, sadness clear in their faces.

"We don't know, but we found this in your hand. Don't worry, we didn't open it." Kai said, chuckling nervously as he handed me a piece of paper addressed to me.

I snatched the paper out of Kai's hand, carefully reading every last word of the letter, tears forming in my eyes as I read it.

Once I finished reading it, I let my hand fall to my side, dropping the letter. I saw Kai and Jay glance at each other before looking back at me, then at the letter, which had fallen to the floor.

"Sis, what's the matter? What did it say?" Kai asked, gently grabbing my hand, giving it a light squeeze. I could feel tears threatening to spill from my eyes at any second as I opened my mouth to reply.

"H-He's not coming back." I said, tears finally coming out as I vocally confirmed what I'd read in the letter.

"Wait, what? Cole's not coming back, where'd he go!?" Kai asked, snatching up the letter, his eyes scanning over the entire sheet, but it never said where he was going, just that he wasn't going to be returning anytime soon.

Kai sat there, reading the letter out loud, making me cry all over again. I curled up into a ball, letting the tears fall freely as I drifted to sleep, the last thing I'd seen was the back of my eyelids.

* * *

**Okay, so what'd you think? I'm not as pleased with this as much as I thought I'd be, mainly because it doesn't sound as good as it did in my head, but oh well.**

**So, Cole has acquired one of his new powers in this chapter. He now controls small purple flames, but that isn't going to be his only power, there will be a few more, but not too many.  
**

**Anyways, I'm a bit tired right now, considering its like 2:30 in the morning right now, so I'm gonna try and get some sleep now.**

**Until next time, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm glad you guys like this story so far! Now, the poll I have on my profile is currently at a three-way tie, between Jay x Arisa, Zane x Nya, and Cole x Nya, but the poll isn't over yet, I'm gonna give it a few more days before closing it.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Next Day...**

**Cole's POV**

The next morning, I awoke to a burning sensation on my back, feeling as though my back was being ripped open.

The pain was unbearable, my screams echoing throughout the dense jungle as I thrashed around on the ground, desperately wanting them pain to go away.

I wish I'd had a mirror so I could see what the hell was going on with my back, but I didn't have one with me, so I was just gonna have to try and feel it.

Moving my hands to my back, I could feel something moving underneath my skin, like it was ready to burst out from my back.

The pain stopped for a moment, only to increase ten fold, until I heard something erupt from my back, the pain going away a little at a time.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw the most amazing thing. I had wings, large black angel wings sprouting from my back, they were...beautiful and frightening at the same time.

Reaching my hand to my back once more, I touched the wings, admiring the way the feathers felt between my fingers, they were soft and silky to the touch.

As I stared at them, I got the largest grin on my face and became extremely eager to test them out, but was afraid of someone seeing me.

Shaking my head at the thought, I decided to test them out anyways. After all, who would be out here, in Hiroshi's Labyrinth?

First things first, I had to figure out how these things worked. I stood there for a few minutes, trying to learn how to move my wings and after practicing moving them while I was on land, I decided to try them out in the sky.

I went to find a clearing in the jungle, eventually finding one that would allow me to start off with a good run and not hit too many trees.

Positioning myself at the clearing, I took off in a run, flapping my wings as I ran, eventually getting off the ground. Step 1 was complete, now I just had to try and actually move with them.

I tried out the movements I'd practiced on land, flapping my wings with each movement. Finally, I got the hang of it and before I knew it, I was flying, able to see every inch of the jungle from my place in the sky.

It was beautiful from up here. The sunlight was shining over every last inch of the jungle, even the oasis, making the water sparkle. The clouds looked so touchable, but I didn't try...more than once.

I could see the mountains in the distance and several birds were flying towards them, so I assumed that's where their nests were.

I flew around for about an hour before deciding it was time to land, heading back to the clearing and managing to land perfectly...on my face. I'd have to work on that.

My stomach growled after I landed, so I went looking around for something to eat, eventually finding something. I had stumbled across a bush full of berries, so I helped myself to a few of them.

They tasted pretty good and I recognized them as blackberries, so I knew they weren't poisonous. I was still hungry after that, so I continued to look for something to eat.

Finally, I found an apple tree with at least 40 apples hanging from it, so I went and grabbed 3 of the apples, eating all of them within ten minutes and getting full.

I made my way back to my campsite, finding the Sun already going down. I sat down on the log I'd found yesterday, sitting on it as though it was a bench.

Out of boredom, I summoned a ball of fire, letting it roll across the palm of my hand. I began to toss the ball into the air, catching it only to find that it still didn't burn me.

My power ot control these balls of fire hadn't hurt me one bit when I'd gotten them, but getting my wings had hurt like hell, so I was curious as to whether or not I was gonna get anymore powers and if they'd hurt too.

As I sat there thinking about it, I didn't realize that the Sun had went down. Walking over to my pile of sticks, I moved a few of them over the where I had lit a fire last night and used my powers to start another fire, light illuminating my campsite.

I was bored and a bit tired too, so I laid down and tried to take a nap, sighing as I laid down on my blanket. I didn't know how long I was gonna have to live like this, scrounging for food, all of these crazy new powers, and...lonely.

There was nobody else out here, it was just me, myself, and I, but I guess that's how it should be. It prevents me from hurting anyone, so I would just have to grin and bear it.

Finally, sleep consumed me as soon as my fire died down, barely letting off any light and I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Kai's POV**

Ever since reading Cole's letter, Nya had hardly done anything, she had barely moved. Even when Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon came to pick us up, I ended up having to carry her to the car.

Once we'd gotten back to the academy, Nya finally moved, getting up to go to her room and lay down. That's where she's been ever since, laying up there in her room, curled up into a ball.

She hardly spoke to anyone for more than five minutes and we had to force her to eat anything. Misako told me something that sort of made me understand what was happening with Nya.

Misako had told me that, when a lovebird dies or is gone, the one left behind just sort of loses its energy. That kind of made me mad, thinking that this was all Cole's fault, but then again, he ran away to keep us safe, so I couldn't stay mad at him.

All I could do was pray that Nya would get better over time, either that or that Cole would come back soon.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the alarm clock went off, letting me know it was time for Nya to eat something. Sighing, I got up and fixed her some soup, carrying it upstairs to her room.

I knocked on her door and heard Nya tell me to come in. Entering her room, I found her actually sitting up in bed, looking down at something.

Moving closer, I could see that she was looking at a picture of all of us that had been taken after Lloyd defeated the Overlord the first time.

Her eyes were focused on Cole, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Sitting down next to her, I placed my hand on her knees, giving her a small smile, which she eventually returned, but just barely.

I slid the picture away from her, replacing it with the bowl of soup I'd made for her, which she just stared at for a few minutes before slowly picking up her spoon and bringing it to her mouth, taking a sip of the soup.

I sat there and watched her eat the soup until she was finished. She had surprisingly ate a good chunk of the soup, but she still didn't look any better.

Sighing, I got up from her bed, picking up the tray with her bowl of soup on it. Nya crawled underneath her blanket, closing her eyes and going to sleep.

Lightly chuckling, I bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead like I used to do when we were kids.

"Goodnight sis, sweet dreams." I said, turning out her bedroom light and making my way back downstairs, nearly bumping into Jay.

"Sorry about that Jay, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said, continuing to walk downstairs, only to be stopped by Jay.

"Kai, she's not doing any better, is she?" He asked, a look of concern on his face. I sighed and shook my head, giving him his answer.

Nya refused to let anyone but me, Sensei Wu, and Misako enter her room, so Jay, Lloyd, and Sensei Garmadon hadn't gotten to see her at all since we got back.

"No, she's still upset and I don't think she's gonna get any better anytime soon." I said, looking down at the ground solemnly.

Taking in a deep breath, I held it in for a moment before letting it out and continuing to speak.

"Look, I know I'm not the kind of guy to just openly express his feelings, but I have to admit...that I'm scared, scared for Nya, scared for us, and scared for Cole." I said, clenching my fists, trying to hold back my tears.

"I know man, I'm scared too. First, we lost Zane and now, we've lost Cole too. Not only that, but Nya's acting like a zombie. It'll be okay though, I think, we'll get throught his, it'll just take a little time." Jay said, giving me a small smile.

I returned the smile, only to have him tell me I had a small thing of snot falling from my nose, so I quickly ran downstairs and to the kitchen, throwing ya's bowl into the sink before running straight for the paper towels.

I ripped off a paper towel, quickly wiping my nose, only to hear a laugh coming from behind me, turning around to find Jay standing in the doorway.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, holding the paper towel in my hand.

"Dude, I lied, there wasn't any snot hanging from your nose!" He shouted before bursting into laughter. I tried to act mad, but ended up laughing too.

That's when I realized that Jay was right, that we could get through this, but it would just take some time. I kept telling myself that for the rest of the day, especially when I had to rush out of bed to calm Nya down as she had another nightmare.

After her final nightmare, I crawled back into my bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**So, there you have it, Chapter 2 of this story!**

**Now, here are a few replies to reviews from the last chapter**

**Jinxie Jaymes: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**NinjaWriterMaster: Why thank you, I'm glad you love it and I hope you'll continue reading this!**

**Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago: I know you'd been waiting for this, so I figured I'd go ahead and post it before the other new stories since you were pretty eager to read this! I'm just glad you like it!**

**Awesomesauce Samurai 15: Yeah, poor Nya :( but can you imagine her reaction when Cole finally does return!? She probably die of happiness!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chappie and I'll see you...whenever I update! BTW, I am gonna update Love or Duty either later tonight or early tomorrow before I go to this birthday party at my preacher's house! (I'm gonna go swimming!) *does a little dance***


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know it's been a while since I updated this story, I'm so sorry about that! I plan on making some of the actiony stuff start happening in the next chapter, so there's that to look forward to!**

**Now, I just hope people actually review this time, since only one person review on my last chapter of Learning To Live Together... :(**

**Anyways, I have finally decided on a name for my new Zaya story! (For those of you who don't know) It's gonna be called To Hear You Say You Love Me! Plus, I have a few new story ideas! I'm gonna be doing a few Ninjago crossovers and some normal stories, so there's also those to look forward to!**

**I put a little info about those down at the bottom of this, along with some responses to some reviews, kay?  
**

**Now, let's get this over with...**

* * *

**4 Months Later...**

**Jay's POV**

It's been 4 months since Cole's disappearance and things were finally starting to get better, and by that I mean, Nya's starting to get better.

She had been in a severe state of depression for the first two months. She would barely eat anything, do anything, and one time, Kai had found her trying to kill herself, a knife in her hand directly above her heart.

He had stopped her and we've kept an eye on her ever since, not wanting her to try that again. It also helps that Kai won't let her anywhere near a knife...

Nya and I had broken up, too. Once Nya got to where she could actually speak to me, she told me it wasn't going to work, not when she was in love with someone else.

When she'd told me that, it had broke my heart a little bit, but not too much because deep down inside I knew it was true. All this time, her and Cole had loved each other...and I had kept them from being together.

Last month, though, I met someone else, a girl named Arisa. She was amazing and beautiful, with long, wavy light brown hair and light brown eyes that reminded me of caramel or cinnamon.

We really got along and liked each other, and here in a few months, I was thinking of asking her...to marry me. I know it seems a bit sudden, but I really like her, more than I had ever liked Nya.

Speaking of Nya, she had really improved since her whole suicide attempt. Now, she got up and did things with everyone, ate without having to be told to or begged to.

Also, she had moved out of her own room and into Cole's room. She slept in his clothes and in his bed, she refused to move anything that was in his room, and on occasion, we'd found her looking through his photo albums, crying.

It hadn't helped that we'd had to go tell his father what had happened to him, breaking his heart too. Now, Nya and Lou would sometimes visit one another, mainly to talk about Cole or their memories of him. I guess it helps them cope with him being gone.

Kai sometimes beats himself up over it, telling himself that it was his fault Cole's gone, even though he couldn't have done anything; both of us had been unconscious.

As for me, I just kept upbeat about it. I believed that one day, we would see Cole again...

* * *

**Cole's POV**

I found it hard to believe that it's been 4 months since I ran off, it seemed like only yesterday I was up on the mountain, carrying Kai down the mountain with Nya behind me carrying Jay.

I had received a few new powers since then, aside from my flames and wings. I had acquired the power over ice, finding myself able to create ice anywhere and anytime.

The ice I created was not icy blue like normal ice, but it was black instead, looking a bit more evil than my flames. Receiving my ice powers hadn't hurt like my wings had, none of my new powers had hurt like they had.

My other powers weren't as interesting, except my power over water and air. I could pretty much control water with the flick of my wrist if I wanted to, same with air, using both powers to fight if necessary or scare off anyone that came to the jungle.

Over the past 4 months, people had started coming to the jungle, so I took drastic measures and began to use my powers to frighten them off without revealing myself.

A few weeks go, a young couple had come here, so I used my powers over air to shake a few leaves, occasionally break a twig or two, and finally, I used my air powers to drag one of them away by the ankles before letting them go again, so that they'd get scared and flee.

It was fairly fun, causing so much...fear. I found myself enjoying whenever people would visit, knowing it would give me another opportunity to scare them.

The only time I didn't scare anyone, was when a family came. Instead of scaring them, I would secretly watch them, imagining what it would be like if Nya and I had been able to be together.

But, I always reminded myself that it could never happen, that it was too dangerous for me to be anywhere near her. And it's true, it's too dangerous for me to be anywhere near her...that I'm too dangerous for me to be near her.

I can never give her what she deserves, that fact breaks my heart every time I think about it, so I always try not to think of Nya or anyone from my past.

My father had always said that the hardest thing in life is to watch the one you love, love someone else. Now, I think I know how Jay had felt when Nya and I had grown closer during the whole nindroid thing. I hated the way the thought of Nya with someone else made me feel...

I was snapped out of my thought by the sound of a twig snapping somewhere in the distance. Flapping my wings, I quietly flew from my spot on the ground, flying to a nearby tree branch.

It was nighttime, so I was able to hide a lot better than I could during the day. Darkness had recently become my friend, except for the darkness in my heart, I still wished that the darkness in my heart would go away for good, but wasn't having any luck with that.

From my tree branch, I could see someone moving around down below. It appeared to be a small group, most of the people in the group being a few years younger than me, about my little sister's age.

"C'mon Aria, we're almost there, I can feel it!" One girl said, grabbing another girl, who I assumed was Aria, by the hand.

"Yayoi, I don't think you understand the fact that I'm tired! Can't the oasis wait until morning, I wanna go to sleep!?" Aria said, yawning as she spoke to the other girl, Yayoi.

"Aria's got a point, I don't think the oasis is going anywhere. So, I think we should all just stop and rest for the night, okay?" One of the other group members said, a young guy.

"...Fine, Kozue, you win. We can stop and rest, but tomorrow we're gonna go see the oasis, right?" Yayoi asked, raising an eyebrow at the guy, Kozue.

"Yes, we will definitely go see it tomorrow, but for now, let's set up camp!" One of the other members of their little group said, another girl, whose name I discovered to be Shina.

That left the last member of their group, a boy named Shino. Apparently, that was Shina's older brother; he seemed to be around my age.

I sat down on the tree branch, watching them as they went about setting up their camp. For some reason, I didn't exactly feel like scaring the, but...watching them.

As I watched them, I found myself longing to be apart of their group, desperately wanting to have contact with people at least once, but I knew my appearance would probably freak them out.

"So, Aria, how's your sister?" Shina asked, eating a bowl of whatever their friend, Shino, had fixed over the fire. It smelled like curry, but I couldn't really tell what it was.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, raising an eyebrow at the other girl before scooping up another helping of food.

"Well, her and that guy Jay Walker have been going out for a few months now, has she said anything about how the relationship is going?" Shina asked.

That peaked my curiousity, having heard Jay's name in their conversation. Jay was dating!? And it was someone other than Nya!?

I have to admit, I was in shock upon hearing those words coming from their mouths. I continued to listen to their conversations, listening to see if I could get anymore information about Jay or any of the others, but they didn't mention them for the rest of the night.

Once all of them were asleep, I flapped my wings quietly and took off, flying in the direction of my own campsite.

Arriving at my campsite, I landed perfectly on the ground, my feet finally touching the sweet, sweet ground. Being the Earth ninja, I never really liked to stay off of the ground for very long.

Pulling out my blanket, I carefully laid it down, crawling on top of it before placing another blanket on top of myself. As I laid there, I processed what I'd heard from those people as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so what'd you think?**

**Anyways, here are a few responses to some of the last chapter's reviews!**

**NinjaWriterMaster: Nope, not a leech, but your right about him being like an angel from Hell now! Only, he's not really evil, at least, I haven't decided to give a bit of evilness!**

**Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago: Here you go, a new chappie! I hope you liked it since you've been so excited about this story since the announcement of it!**

**Nya Muniz: Thank you, I'm really glad you like it! I always enjoy reading the reviews you post on my stories!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and I'm just gonna shut up now! (sort of)**

* * *

**Now, here is some info on the other new stories, not including the ones that I have already announced!**

**To Hear You Say You Love Me**

Zane and Nya slept together, resulting in Nya's pregnancy. Zane doesn't remember a thing, so Nya runs away to the countryside to have the baby.

5 years later, the Ninja come to the town Nya lives in and run into her. Nya considers telling Zane about him being a father, but once she learns that he is engaged to a girl name Pixal, she decides not to tell him.

What happens when the two of them slowly begin to fall in love? What happens when Zane finds out, or when everyone else finds out?

Once this story is posted, you will get to vote for how many babies Nya has, the names, and the genders of the babies! So, there's that!

**A Certain Scientific Ninja**

A crossover between Ninjago and A Certain Scientific Railgun!

When on a field trip to Academy City, the Ninja discover that Cole has a sister, Mikoto Misaka, otherwise known as Railgun. Their stay in Academy City is no pleasure trip, though. Between petty criminals, crazy doctors, and Misaka's crazy friend, Kuroko, they find life in Academy City to be anything but easy. There's never a dull moment, not it that city...

It will go along with the episodes of the show, so expect it to be like the episodes, but have a few changes in order to fit the Ninjago characters in!


End file.
